1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to marine seismic surveying and, more particularly, to a method for attenuating multiples in seismic data.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following descriptions and examples do not constitute an admission as prior art by virtue of their inclusion within this section.
Seismic surveying is a method for determining the structure of subterranean formations in the earth. Seismic surveying may typically utilize seismic energy sources which generate seismic waves and seismic receivers which detect seismic waves. The seismic waves may propagate into the formations in the earth, where a portion of the waves may reflect from interfaces between subterranean formations. The seismic receivers may detect the reflected seismic waves and convert the reflected waves into representative electrical data. The seismic data may be transmitted by electrical, optical, radio or other means to devices which record the data. Through analysis of the recorded seismic data (or seismograms), the shape, position and composition of the subterranean formations may be determined.
Marine seismic surveying is a method for determining the structure of subterranean formations underlying bodies of water. Marine seismic surveying may typically utilize seismic energy sources and seismic receivers located in the water which may be either towed behind a vessel or positioned on the water bottom from a vessel. The energy source may typically be an explosive device or compressed air system which generates seismic energy, which then propagates as seismic waves through the body of water and into the earth formations below the bottom of the water. As the seismic waves strike interfaces between subterranean formations, a portion of the seismic waves may reflect back through the earth and water to the seismic receivers, to be detected, transmitted, and recorded. The seismic receivers typically used in marine seismic surveying may be pressure sensors, such as hydrophones. Additionally, motion sensors, such as accelerometers, may be used. Both the sources and receivers may be strategically repositioned to cover the survey area.
In some seismic surveys, dual-wavefield seismic data may be recorded. Dual-wavefield seismic data refers to seismic data acquired using two sets of sources and/or two sets of receivers. The sets of sources and/or sets of receivers may be different types of sources and/or receivers or they may be positioned at different depths.